


No More Roses

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allergies, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Cassandra encounters a small hiccup in her wooing of the Champion.





	No More Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoutdoesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutdoesstuff/gifts).



> Just some silly fluff which hopefully gets the tone right you were requesting for them. ;)

The roses were a mistake. Who could predict the Champion was allergic? Varric certainly never mentioned it. That dwarf! She is sure he even specifically included roses on Hawke's bedside table when she and the pirate- 

Cassandra watches mortified as Marian Hawke sneezes uncontrollably, eyes watery and red. “Do you need a healer?”

“No!” Hawke thrusts the bouquet back into her arms forcefully. Rose petals fall all around them.

“I cannot apologize enough. I did not know!” Cassandra eagerly takes the roses and turns on her heels, wishing the ground would swallow both them and her. She has been a fool. 

“Wait!” Hawke's voice stops her in her tracks. “Why the roses?”

“I thought, “ Cassandra begins, then opts for a more direct approach. “Would you like to have dinner tonight?”

Hawke's astonished laugh is punctuated by a sneeze. 

Cassandra's shoulders fall. She should have known. “I am sorry about all this. Clearly I misunderstood.” She does not mean to sound so harsh, but disappointment and pride bubble up in her, an overwhelming bitter spring. She bites her lip and scrutinizes the tips of her boots, wishing they would carry her away already. They stubbornly remain rooted to the ground. 

But there is a hesitant hand reaching for hers. “Cassandra? I did not mean to... I am just – surprised!” The tone is gentle. “I would very much like to have dinner with you tonight.”

Cassandra looks up into eyes of impossible blue – if currently also puffy and red – and feels frozen to the spot. Her heart, suddenly hopeful, has leaped up into her throat. She cannot speak. “You would?” It comes out as a strangled croak. This is not at all going the way she planned.

“It would be an honor.” Hawke bows with a smirk that is not at all unkind and kisses her hand. Her lips are soft and warm. 

Cassandra's cheeks suffuse with a rush of heat in response. “Until tonight then,” she says, smiling. “The armory, after nightfall?”

“I will be there,” Hawke replies earnestly. “Just promise me one thing?”

“Yes?”

Hawke grins widely. “Please, no more roses!”

Cassandra promises. There is more to romance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to RipplesofAqua for the beta!


End file.
